Unsuspected Attraction
by angel85555
Summary: Scared for her life. this mission would surly kill her. there were three things she didn't want to happen.1.her cover blown.2.die and 3. fall in love with an s-ranked criminal. soon she will find out her fear might truly happen.Deisaku. next ch. better.
1. New Lifestyle

Deidara: 20

Sakura: 18

She was about to go on the mission of her life, joining the Akatsuki, and terminating them before they got anywhere near Naruto. She hoped that nothing bad would happen, like her get killed, or even worse her falling in love with an s-ranked criminal. The entire village knew about this mission which made it even harder to leave the village. She gave all of her team one last hug... yes even Sasuke. Tsunade put on her record the she stole a scroll, but really gave it to her. Sakura had never been more terrified in her life.

When she got to the Akatsuki base she was greeted by a member she knows by Deidara, her heart had never raced faster. And she had a feeling in her stomach that she knew she shouldn't have. He showed her around the base, but the thing that bothered her was that she whole time he kept staring at her. Why was he staring at her?

She met Pain the leader and he gave her a ring he told her to put it on her ring finger. When she did she felt pain go all over her body. She fell to the ground. When it was all over her nails where black and she was really weak. She was then told that Deidara was her partner, and she HAD to share a room with him, she knew it would be bad.

"So your names Sakura huh? I know you hear this alot but it really suits you." he said when they got into the room. It was then that she realized that she had to share a bed with a man she didn't know very well. When Sakura decided that she wanted to go to bed, she went to the bathroom, and changed into a really short lacy night dress (no idea what to call it) and walked back into the room. When Deidara saw her his jaw dropped on to floor.

Sakura's face instantly turned red and she ran to the bed and got under the covers.  
"Damn it" she cursed under her breath. When she saw Deidara walking close to the bed she yelled at him. "First off you don't stare at a girl like that! And second you're sleeping on top of the covers... because I DO NOT trust you one bit!"

"You wanna bet bitch! This was my bed first and I don't think that I should have to suffer just because YOU say I have to!" he yelled back. So he walked right up to the bed yanked the covers up and laid down. Sakura was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that he had done that." you stay on that side and ill stay on this side and we won't have any problems." he told her half asleep. Soon after they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura found that she had moved in her sleep...Deidara hadn't...somehow during that night she had moved over to HIS side of the bed...and was now laying on HIS chest/stomach...after she realized where she was she panicked...she tried to move away but she found that his arm was around her waist...that's when she decided that she would just have to lay there. So to pass the time she began tracing his abs.

"So just out of curiosity... is by stomach comfy?" Deidara asked. That startled her. Sakura quickly jumped up and hid her face under the covers.

"Well no... but I woke up and that's were I was laying...I would have moved but your arm was around my waist and well…I didn't want to wake to so I just stayed in this spot and I just got bored and started tracing the lines on your stomach."Sakura yelled but slowly quieted to a whisper. Deidara just looked at her

"You know that if we were enemies and you said all of that…and all of that was key information you would be screwed."He said.

"I know" Sakura quietly said back… "That's my problem…I let my emotions and feelings control me…that am why I'm weak…" she started to tear up. Deidara didn't know what to do. He could tell that she was holding back crying. About two seconds later she ran into the bathroom and locked the door…Sakura didn't want to show her weakness in front of an s-ranked criminal. Deidara didn't know what to just sat with his back against the door and his head in his hands.


	2. Art work and Meeting everyone

It was about an hour later when Sakura decided to come out of the bathroom. When she opened the door Deidara fell with his head landing on her feet. He just looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded her head. Her eyes were puffy, he got up, and without realizing what he was doing, he hugged her. When he pulled away Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes. After that it clicked what he had done. "..I…I'm s-sorry…" was all he said. Deidara walked out of the room. Sakura didn't know what to…she went to her dresser, grabbed new clothes, her shampoo and conditioner, and her body wash and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water to her liking and stepped in. first she washed her hair, then her body. She was about to shave but she forgot her razor. She looked down and saw Deidara's razor. He wouldn't mind…right….she shaved what she thought was necessary.

When she was done she turned the water off and changed into a pair of black underwear and bra, black spandex like short shorts, and a black tank top. She brushed her hair so that it looked ok. And walked out to see Deidara painting. She quietly put her clothes in his hamper and walked over. She wanted to see what he was painting. The closer she got the more that she could see. Sakura was now right behind Deidara. He was painting a cherry blossom tree. There were two people underneath the tree. It was her and Deidara. He was leaning against the tree and she was laying on him.

"It's beautiful." Sakura exclaimed. Scaring Deidara jumped quickly covering up the painting.

"You scared the shit out of me! You shouldn't come up behind someone when there painting!" Deidara yelled at her. Still hiding the painting.

"Well you a ninja so you should have sensed me behind you...Dumbass!" she yelled back. She waited before she started again. "Look I'm sorry that I came up behind you like that…but I wanted to see what you were painting." She took the painting from behind him, he protested but she took it anyway. He wouldn't at her just the painting. "This is really good Deidara. Have you ever considered selling your art, or hanging it around the hideout." still holding the painting she got a nail and a hammer. She used her chakra on the nail and hammer and hammered the nail into the wall and hung up the painting. " There that looks nice." She turned to see Deidara looked at her in disbelief.

" I can't believe you did that, I have a feeling that this is going to be fun and difficult having you as a partner" he said. Sakura sat on the bed and looked at him. It was then he saw what she was wearing and how snug it fit her body. He shook his head and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out a lot of paintings. He looked at the walls and he did the same thing that Sakura did and put the paintings on the walls. After he was done he took his shirt off and sat on the bed by Sakura by this time she was reading a book about chakra. He took it sketch pad and decided to draw but he couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. Sakura put her book down and walked over to the book shelf and out the book away and crawled back on the bed close to Deidara. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She threw his sketchpad to the floor along with the pencil he had in his hand. Before her could ask her what she was doing he was flipped over.

Sakura straddled his lower back and started to rub his back. He wanted to know what she was doing but she continued to rub/crack his back. Then he was told to sit cross legged so she could massage his neck. He felt different, like he wasn't and s-rank criminal, like he was a normal person. He was then told to lay down on his back which he did. She straddled his waist and started to rub his chest and at the same time half sitting on his groin. Deidara was in heaven. Sakura looked down at Deidara and couldn't help herself. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Deidara took a while to register what happened. He also couldn't control himself either. He kissed her back and put his arms around her waist. Sakura put her hands on the sides of his face.

They continued kissing until someone's stomach growled. Sakura pulled out of the kiss gasping for breath.

"I think that we should get something to eat."Deidara said between breaths. " besides you need meet the rest of the Akatsuki." Deidara got of bed. " you might want to put some pants on over that." He waited for Sakura to put some sweat pants on and guided he to the kitchen. "over there is Hidan and next to him is Kakuzu. The blue man is Kisame and next to him is Itachi. The plant thing is Zetzu his partner is Tobi the one in the orange mask. You know Pein, the girl next to him is Konan and, you killed Sasori so I guess that's everyone." Deidara told her.

Everyone was glaring at her she hid behind Deidara afraid to look at anyone. Deidara just went to the refrigerator and pulled out two apples gave one to Sakura and walked back to their room. When Sakura got in the room she put the apple down and pulled off her sweat pants. Sakura grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it then went to the couch that was in Deidara's room and sat down. She missed Konoha. She closed her eyes wishing that when she opened them she would be on HER couch, in HER house. But when she opened her eyes she was still at the base. She wanted to cry. Sakura looked around to see where Deidara was. He was painting again. But this time she didn't want to see what he was painting. Sakura decided to take a nap. So she laid down on the couch. When she woke up she was on a bed…Deidara she thought. She rubbed her eyes and looked over. On the side table was a note. It just said the he was doing on a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. So she had time to kill.

She decided that she wanted to try to be an artist. So Sakura walked over to Deidara's easel and started painting. She used pinks and reds…she didn't realize what she was painting till it was done..it was her under a Sakura tree…she just looked at the painting, and walked away leaving the painting there…afterwards she when to her side of the bed and fell asleep. When she was asleep Deidara got back…and saw the painting on the easel…he was in awe…the detail was better than the picture that he painted…he took the painting and put it up in the back of their door but then he was tied from his missions so he went to lay down next to Sakura…

Sakura woke up again huddled up to Deidara's side when she realized that's she was that close to him her face when five shades of red. Seconds after she found the also again Deidara had his arm around her waist…making her blush more…sakura slowly removed his arm from her waist and waked to the kitchen forgetting about her painting. On her way to the kitchen she walked past Hidan who said some fowl things but she didn't care and continued walking. Sakura made ramen for her and Deidara…she ate hers and brought his to their room. When she closed the door she saw the painting one the back of the door and smiled to herself. She put his ramen on the table on his side of the bed. And went to sit down on the couch.

Deidara woke up sometime after. He sat up with his feet over the bed, and yawned while stretching. When be brought his arms down he bumped the ramen not knowing it was there. Somehow someway the ramen landed right on his lap. Deidara's mind took a few seconds to register what had happened. The next thing he knew was that there was an extremely HOT feeling on is groin, he looked down and saw the ramen. Again taking a few seconds to register, Deidara once figuring out that he had spilled ramen on himself, hot ramen at that. he screamed like a chick jumping up and down trying to rid himself of the horrible warmth. Sakura heard him and turned around, seeing Deidara's pain she laughed to herself her hand covering her mouth.

Sakura got up to help Deidara. He was still in pain.

"Deidara you gonna need to take your pants off so that I can heal your burns" Sakura said. Her face turning the color of raspberries. Deidara protested at first but then Sakura forced him down on the bed and again told him to remove his pants this time he did what he was told and stripped down to his boxers.

" you need to lay down so that I can heal you better" sakura told him. He laid down on the bed and just as he did that he felt a warming sensation on his lower region. After a while it wasant burning any more it was starting to feel good, almost too good. Sakura saw about to continue healing but then he heard Sakura Gasp. He looked down to see what she had gasped about and his eyes widened. He knew this would happen, he had a slight problem. Deidara grabbed his pants and ran to the bath room to get rid of his problem. But all he did was sit in there. After a while his problem went away but he couldn't go out go out of the bathroom just yet he need to take a shower. So he did.

Out with Sakura she was still in shock. Well at least one good thing came out of this… she would never give Deidara ramen when he was asleep again.

About two hours later Sakura and Deidara were summoned to Pain's office. When they got to his office pain didn't say anything he just handed Sakura and Deidara scrolls and that they needed to head off first thing in the morning.


End file.
